


(Bat)Family Drawing

by Someart



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someart/pseuds/Someart
Summary: Day one - Family or KazooDe!aged Dick drew his family!(Drawing/Digital art)
Relationships: Cute uwu family vibes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: One Word Week (FSG Theme Week)





	(Bat)Family Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the One Word Week of the Fandom Suport Group :)  
> I chose the word Family
> 
> De!aged Dick drew his family!

Dick almost exposes his family with a drawing :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my drawings and fanarts on my tumblr :)
> 
> https://somerandomfanart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please tell me y'all noticed that Tim, Damian and Cass are the same heigth (Tim is a small bean). And Jason it's taller than Bruce :v


End file.
